Amazing Nurse Nanako: The Truth
by M.A. Moreland of HotIce INC
Summary: Five years have gone by. The Ogami Hospital team is on the space station on Nanako's 21st birthday. But like the original before her, Nanako becomes ill. Will Kyoji tell her his love? Will she survive where so many others have died? One sex scene. Short.


Walking into Dr. Kyoji's office carrying a tray of grilled fish topped with grated radish, a dazed look looms over Nanako's face. _What is this feeling…? …I've never been sick before… I wonder if there's something wrong with me… Aw, man! And right before my birthday, too…_

Hardly even glancing up from the computer screen in front of him, Kyoji Ogami only calls out as his fingers work over the keyboard. The deep blackness of space can be seen in the window behind him. "…Lunch already?" Then his eyes flick to the clock. "…Hm."

Blinking her eyes, Nanako only smiles and nods once. "Yup! Special grilled fish with radish! Just like you like, Doctor!" As she bends down and places the tray at his side, her breasts jiggling a mere foot from his face.

"Good. Thanks." Kyoji keeps typing, however. After a moment of silence he states. "I hope you got some rest last night, Nanako. You still have your exercises to do before dinner."

"Awww!!" The younger woman moans and sighs, going lax slightly before nodding a few times. "..yes, doctor Kyoji…" Turning to walk out again, she blinks and stops a moment before turning back with an almost shy, slightly playful smile. "You know what??"

Stopping a moment, Kyoji still doesn't look up but utters back. "…What is it, Nanako?"

"There's a _really_ special day coming up!" She squeals, jumping up and down a few times happily.

"Oh really?" He answers back distractedly and squints. _That's right… Nanako's twentieth birthday, isn't it…?_

Blinking and looking honestly hurt, the young woman smiles alittle with a soft, half hearted chuckle. "Oh, it's nothing important! Heheh…heheheh… …Nothing you'd find important anyway, I guess…" Before she sighs once heavily and turns again.

Staring at her back, Kyoji's eyes soften only slightly. _…How wrong you are._ And as she starts away, he calls out to her. "…I'll be waiting for you, Nanako! Make sure you're up for it!" _…I'd hate to think she's getting sick now. I don't think there's anything I could do to help her. …Damn. I really hope this works. My life's work, and my father's, and my grandfather's…_ Slipping back from the computer, he sighs and closes his eyes. _…Nanako…_

* * *

_..Over an hour and a half late. I wonder what's keeping her?_ Kyoji walks up to Nanako's door and knocks once. When he gets no answer, his shoulders sag alittle but he knocks again. _…Come on, Answer the door! _Frowning alittle, the blonde haired man reaches down for the knob. Finding the door unlocked he turns the latch and slides it open, barely phased by the sight of Nanako passed out, bent over the bed in her training outfit; just a bikini top and short skirt with panties. _…Hm. More worn out than usual. Heh._

Walking past the bed, Kyoji sits at the edge and watches Nanako for a minute. _She's not usually this tired.. and it can't be because of space. She passed all those astronaut training exercises with flying colors. As to be expected. …Still, I'm worried. I should probably ask her when she wakes up. _Glancing at the clock he squints. _….Any minute now._ A couple minutes go by before Kyoji sighs and raises one knuckle, rapping it against Nanako's head right between her odangos.

Whimpering and putting both of her hands up over her head for protection, the brunette blinks before lifting her head. Her brown eyes move from Kyoji to either side before they settle on him again, almost in confusion. The heat radiating off her shows in her red face, though not from blush as she chuckles nervously. "Heheheh… h-hey, Dr. Kyoji…!"

Keeping a straight face, Kyoji only raises a hand in response and stares at Nanako expectantly.

"..Uh… Am I late?" She asks timidly, hiding her face in her hands cutely.

Staring at her alittle longer, the doctor just looks at the clock as Nanako does her best to try and look around him. Once she sees what time it is, Kyoji turns back to look at her and raises a brow.

"I'm sorry…! Don't be mad at me!" She whines and whimpers, frowning as she hides behind her hands again.

"I'm not mad, Nanako." Kyoji utters, half in annoyance as he closes his eyes, and then turns up to look at her. "It just means we'll have to find something else for you to do to make it up."

"Ooohhhhh!!!" Sighing, the younger woman moves to stand before a weak, tired look flashes across her face and she falls back to her knees.

Smirking alittle, the look fades from the blonde's face as he murmurs. "You're not still tired are you?"

"…I'm fine…!" She answers back quickly, shaking her head as she forces herself to stand. Though she stumbles a bit and wobbles the whole way, a tired, over-heated looking Nanako stops in front of her closet, bending down to look in and pull out a pair of fairly worn out jogging shoes, slipping them on slowly as she still stands.

Watching her this entire time, Kyoji frowns alittle more and sighs, lowering his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Heheh… Of course I'm…sure…" She murmurs, her one hand gripping the door knob tightly as she almost falls over, but then regains herself.

"Maybe you should lay down." Kyoji states a bit commandingly as he looks at her, a concerned but stern expression on his face.

"..I said I'm….fine…" She utters back before she moans softly, her hand releasing the door knob and she falls into the doctor's arms her eyes half open.

Letting her lay against him a moment, Kyoji sighs almost in agitation as he watches her, though his eyes betray his lips. "Well, you don't _seem_ fine."

"..I'll…be okay… I just… feel really sick the past few days… It's probably just some weird sort of virus that got through my immune system, right?? Heheh. I'll be fine in no time! You have to get really sick before you can get better, and I've been getting worse and worse, so it's bound to clear up soon, Doctor!!!"

Kyoji's face falls suddenly, but he refuses to let Nanako see. Frowning a bit he murmurs gently. "…All the same. You better get all the rest you can, so your immune system will be able to fight harder." _And so the green DNA can work properly… I hope…_

"But I'm not tired!" She protests, whining as she punches his chest slightly.

Clutching her alittle tighter to him, Kyoji squints alittle more and frowns. "Rest anyway. I know you've never been sick before, so let me sum it up; when you're sick, you need rest and fluids."

Stopping and blinking up at him, her already flushed face burns deeper as she asks innocently. "…What sorts of fluids, Doctor…?"

Staring down at Nanako a moment, an odd flicker comes to Kyoji's eyes, but it disappears soon after. "…Water. Orange juice… They'll help your immune system along."

"But I don't like water!!!"

"There's nothing wrong with water. And the water they have up here is purified. Maybe you wouldn't _get_ sick if you drank more." _I know that's a lie… but how do I tell her that it's all part of her genetic make-up to get sick and die about this time in her life? I've never been able to tell her that…_

Sighing and pouting, she only grumbles in response. "I drink lots of other fluids… In large amounts!!!" She whines, shaking her ass sweetly. "I just don't _like_ water! It's so…tasteless! It's not fair!!!"

Watching her silently, Kyoji squints but then states in an almost monotone voice. "Then tell me what you drink instead…."

Putting up her fingers, she seems slightly excitable to name off the list. "…Orange juice, apple juice, cranberry juice, cola, sake…"

"Don't you _ever_ drink at least _one_ glass of water just to flush out your system? You know… Like I told you to??"

"…milk, milk_shakes_, sake… Did I already say sake?" She asks with a cute blink, a finger pressed to her bottom lip.

Sighing softly, Kyoji covers his eyes with his hand. "…Yes, Nanako… but you didn't answer my question either."

"What question…?"

"Water!" He finally shouts. "Don't you even consider _anything_ I tell you??" Squinting a bit as she all but cringes back from him, he leans back in the bed when Nanako starts her little wailing cry. He lets it go on for only a moment before sighing again and uttering. "….Stop that."

Sniffling softly as she looks up at him teary eyed, the young brunette murmurs almost scoldingly. "It isn't nice to be mean to me so close to my birthday…!"

Staring at her a moment, the blonde man sighs. "I'm not being mean, I'm trying to help."

"But you were _yelling_ at me!!!" she whines in return.

_That's because you have the attention span of a gnat sometimes……_ "…I don't mean to yell. I just wish you would listen more often."

"…If I listen better, do you promise not to yell at me anymore…?" Nanako asks timidly, letting her bottom lip quiver.

"If you do that, I doubt I'll have _reason_ to yell at you anymore." Kyoji states simply, seeming nonplussed by her expression.

"Hmph…" Seeming put off, the younger woman starts to sit up, but blinks when she finds herself held even tighter. "…D-…Doctor Kyoji…"

"You need to stay put and rest, Nanako." He states simply in an almost dark tone of voice, keeping his eyes straight forward, except to spare a glance down at her.

"….You're holding me so tight…" She murmurs almost sweetly, her eyes glimmering up at him as her cheeks turn ever redder. "….Oh… I feel so hot…" As her eyes close and she sighs out once.

Raising a brow, Kyoji smirks. "Maybe you should open a window." _Heheh. Yeah right._

Blinking once, a soft smile comes to Nanako's face before she nods and sits up again, leaning over towards the window. "That's a really good idea, Doct—Hey!"

Quickly pulling Nanako back, consequently face down into his lap, Kyoji stares at her wide eyed and incredulously. "I was _kidding_ Nanako. Not something you hear very often, but it happens once in a while."

Blinking again, the young nurse just tilts her head cutely before blinking yet again innocently. "…But… I feel so hot… It might help."

Squinting at her again, Kyoji sighs. _…How can you possibly be so air-headed?_ "Nanako… if you opened that window, we'd both die in the vacuum of space. The tiniest hole in the hull of this ship could suck you out through it. It's _that_ powerful." Motioning his fingers to make an opening smaller than a dime. "That's all it would take…"

"Oh…" Is her only response as she sighs again and rubs one of her eyes with a loosely curled fist. "..Aren't you hot…?? I feel like I'm burning up…" Sighing as she lays her head on his chest, she murmurs with a sigh as her large breasts seem to press harder against the taller man. "..It's not like the heat I felt earlier though…"

"Let me go get you something cool to drink. It might help." He offers as he shifts to get out from underneath her.

Whimpering softly as he stands, Nanako pouts as he leaves the room, coming back only a few moments later from her bathroom with a cup of water. "But I don't _like_ water!"

"It's good for you, and it'll help." The blonde insists as he walks toward her and holds out the cup, expecting her to take it. When she doesn't, an almost evil grin comes to his face as he shifts and levels the cup directly over her breasts.

Whining even louder than before, Nanako all but snatches the cup, sipping off it distastefully as her eyes look up at him imploringly.

Resting one fist on his hip, Kyoji watches Nanako expectantly until she's downed at least a couple gulps and smirks again. "There… do you feel any better? At least alittle?"

The younger woman only answers with a pouty-- "…Yes…"

His smirk slowly grows into a grin as he takes the cup back from her and sets it beside the bed, sitting down again. "Good. Now…" Reaching out he takes her shoulder, and pushes her onto the bed again. "Lay down, and get some rest. You need it."

Frowning sadly, Nanako only whines, flailing slightly beneath his hand as she tries to sit up. "But I'm not _tired_!!!"

"That's not the point." The doctor insists with a slightly aggravated tone, rolling his eyes. "You're sick, and when you're sick.. you need to rest. It helps your immune system fight better."

"It's just a flu or something! I'll be fine soon enough… I just need to gulp down some medicine and keep going like everyone else does! Come on, Doctor!!!" Stopping to think a moment, she offers hopefully. "I still need to do my exercises!!!"

Glancing at the clock, Kyoji sighs. "You might as well forget it. All the machines are in use right now anyway… and it's not too long until dinner time."

"Dinner! Right! I'll just go and start cooking it early!" The younger woman states, sitting up quickly.

"But then it'll be cold…" Kyoji shakes his head and sighs. "Why don't you just re-_lax?_" Grabbing her by the arm again, he pulls her against the bed.

Whining in protest, Nanako just sighs and crosses her arms, frowning up at the ceiling. After only a few moments, she glances at Kyoji impatiently. "Have I rested enough yet??"

"No."

Sighing and grunting, she starts moving her feet, to and fro, making a 'swooshing' noise as she does in boredom.

_She must not be so bad off if she can be so impatient and hyper… still, it's best I nip it in the bud before it gets too far. I should probably check her out soon too._ Seeming thoughtful a moment longer, Kyoji leans back against the headboard and stays silent for a bit, just watching Nanako and wondering… will it work? If it doesn't, then what? If it does… then what? Profess his feelings and be happy the rest of his life knowing Nanako will live to a ripe old age? More than likely even longer than him? Sounds good… but what if it doesn't work again? The previous Nanako had obviously known how he felt… this one… may have some idea, but doesn't seem nearly as insightful. If Nanako dies again… without ever knowing…….

"..Can I ask a question…?" Nanako's words interrupt his thoughts and when he turns to her, a sad, almost worried look shows on her face.

Raising his brows, Kyoji blinks at Nanako behind his glasses. "…Go ahead."

"Promise not to get mad."

Rolling his eyes, the doctor sighs again. "…Alright…"

"……Why do you hate me…?" Is her timid question, her eyes seeming hurt by her own words.

Blinking again, Kyoji's eyes seem to soften a moment and he seems almost struck dumb by her question. A slightly hurt look comes to his face before he turns serious again and utters gently. "…I don't… hate you, Nanako. I…" He flinches when his words catch in his throat, and he sighs, glancing away from her.

Seeming oblivious to his actions, as she's since turned away, Nanako blinks and turns back to him, frowning softly as she sits up. "..But you're always so mean to me! …And you're always yelling…. And making me do those really hard workouts… You never listen to me and you make me feel really dumb sometimes…!!"

_Well, you're not the smartest but…_ Sighing softly, he looks down and frowns alittle, glancing aside. "…I… hm… I told you about the exercises. They were made to prepare you for the operation. And now? They're to help keep your body up and keep you healthy." Turning to look at her again, squinting gently Kyoji sighs again. "So you don't get sick… but…."

"But I got sick just the same!" She exclaims, wagging a finger at him. "So I think that means they're useless! So I shouldn't have to do them anymore!"

Gritting his teeth suddenly behind his lips, Kyoji falls silent again and narrows his eyes darkly away from Nanako._ Useless?? I would sooner think otherwise! If nothing I did worked, that means I've wasted my whole life on this project! Me, my father, and my grandfather…_ "Actually… it's only the first time you have ever gotten sick. Not only that, but you've been skipping out on me a lot recently. So what does that tell you?"

"…maybe I skip out because I don't feel like getting yelled at sometimes…" Nanako mutters half to herself as she turns away and just sighs. "…That I'm stupid and I should drink more water…."

Sagging slightly, Kyoji sighs and frowns deeper, still faced away from Nanako as he considers a moment and then lets his eyes close before he murmurs almost inaudibly. "…i'm sorry…"

Blinking a few times, Nanako turns to look up at him with sweet, innocent surprise. "Did you…say something Doctor…?"

Raising his eyes to look at her again, Kyoji frowns alittle, but only alittle as he seems to inspect her. "…You heard me."

Blinking again, the younger woman cups her hands together as a happy, sweet expression comes over her face. "You apologized!!!"

Sighing again and glancing away, Kyoji drums his fingers against his knee. "Oh, did I? Hm… Well, I guess when it's actually worth while, sure…"

Her eyes suddenly glossing over sadly, Nanako pouts as she frowns softly. "Oh! Don't say it like that…."

But Kyoji just smirks teasingly as he watches her and actually chuckles alittle, pushing his glasses up alittle more on his face. "Don't take it so to heart, Nanako."

Blinking up at him again, a confused look comes over Nanako's face before she states with a smile. "You seem so happy tonight! I should miss training more often if it puts you in such a good mood!"

"It doesn't." Kyoji corrects her quickly. "Not particularly." _It has nothing to do with her training. Everything to do with her birthday… Her last moments… if that's what they are, they should be enjoyable…_

Tilting her head as she shifts in his lap, Nanako starts innocently. "Then why are you in such a—" But then her eyes blink and she looks down at where her chin rests. Her eyes widen before she whimpers apologetically, starting to sit up. "Ohhh! I'm so _sorry_, Doctor Kyoji!"

Blinking at her alittle oddly, Kyoji raises a brow. "…It's not a big deal, Nanako..."

"B-But…" She utters embarrassedly before falling silent, sitting on her knees and holding her hands together tightly in her lap.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" the doctor asks curiously, raising a brow, hiding the small grin that threatens to show.

"I-I dunno."

"Then you don't need to be." He utters alittle softer. "…Come here and relax with me."

"But only lovers touch and lay like this…" She murmurs softly as well, biting her bottom lip as she looks at him red faced.

"Is that a problem?" Kyoji asks and raises a brow at Nanako's innocent shock. Then he smirks alittle more and opens his arm. When she slowly moves in to his embrace, Kyoji sighs gently again and his face becomes slightly solemn. "I'm worried about you, Nanako."

Becoming thoughtful, the younger woman frowns softly and looks up at the doctor almost fearfully. "You're being so nice to me….. and…so caring…… Is there something wrong with me, doctor…?"

Blinking slowly, Kyoji frowns, but lets on nothing in his face as he stares at her innocently, but then sighs. "I don't know yet. We'll wait and see, okay?"

Frowning a bit, she only sighs and nods before smiling. "I'll be fine, I know it! Because my immune system is so strong! Besides, if I get sick, you'll just make me better, right??"

_I'll try… I'll hope…_ Sighing he nods slowly. "…Right." Though his hand clutches her a bit tighter to him as his teeth grit behind his lips.

"D-Doctor Kyoji…!" Nanako exclaims in surprise, looking up at him with wide, brown eyes.

Slowly looking down at the smaller woman again, Kyoji keeps his eyes squinted but says nothing a moment before his other arm comes up to wrap around her body.

Blinking up at him, a sudden endearing look comes into the brunette's eyes before she utters softly. "..oh…Kyoji, I…." But then she becomes silent, shivering once.

Keeping her close, Kyoji sighs as his eyes slip closed and he actually trembles, but only the slightest before he pushes it away and clears his throat. Leaning back he opens his eyes to look down at Nanako's sparkling eyes and heated face.

"….say something… please, say something…" the younger woman utters, moreso for his eyes to see than his ears to hear.

_Something? …What is it on my mind to say?_ Squinting alittle nervously, Kyoji stays silent. _I guess I might as well. What other chance will I have? Not many more…_ "…I love you, Nanako."

Her eyes growing wider at the words, Nanako seems almost thrown into shock for a moment before a sound of happiness leaves her and her face breaks into happy tears as she all but dives her face into his chest.

Blinking once, Kyoji seems to relax. Closing his eyes he sighs and holds her tightly again. _..I said it… I actually said it… I wonder… just how long… Eh, I know about how long._

"…I thought…. I thought……you hated me…" She utters tearfully, nuzzling in his arms as wetness seeps through his shirt onto his skin.

"…No, Nanako." Kyoji slowly shakes his head. "I have… loved you for years, and the only reason I pushed you so hard, was because I wanted the best for you." _And because you didn't remind me of _the_ Nanako, so maybe I held it against you alittle bit… but… after she came to me in my dream, I guess I opened my eyes alittle more and saw how alike you two really can be sometimes._

"I love you, too….." Is her only answer as she snuggles more in his arms, quickly calming her tears. "I can't believe it… I…just can't believe it… I'm dreaming! It's just a dream, and I'll wake up, and you'll be yelling at me for falling asleep during training!" She suddenly whines out, gripping his coat tightly to her, jumping when he pinches her in the ribs. "_OW!_ What was that for!?"

"You said you were dreaming…" He answers back with a slow smirk. "I wanted you to make sure, first."

Blinking up at him again cutely, she says not a word as she nuzzles her face into his neck, gripping his coat tightly still.

Kyoji's smirk doesn't disappear, instead he only holds her tightly, his hands rubbing over her bare shoulders as he lets his eyes slip closed.

Shivering again, Nanako all but coos before she quickly becomes silent, biting her bottom lip against the sound before she swallows and sighs. "…Oh, Doctor… I don't know what to say…"

Lowering his eyes as his face becomes more serious, he looks down at her and says simply. "…Don't say anything. Just…" closing his eyes lightly he leans down, drawing her into a deep kiss.

Blinking her eyes wide, Nanako starts to pull away in her own innocence before she whimpers softly and slowly closes her eyes. _…my first kiss……_

The doctor's hands gently trail down Nanako's back and then back up to her shoulders as he lets his tongue play, almost commandingly against her own; already asserting his dominance.

Whimpering louder against the feeling, Nanako trembles, her chest pushing tighter against the man as she submits to him easily, suddenly seeming smaller in his arms.

Becoming alittle more daring, Kyoji's fingers slip underneath the straps on her bikini top, running up to her shoulders before he 'accidentally' drops them down her arms, partially exposing the brunette woman's large breasts to him.

Gasping against the kiss, Nanako's eyes flutter open before she moves her lips from his and blushes slightly. "I'm sorry!" Before moving to pull it back up again.

Stopping her hand, Kyoji still smiles, though somewhat darkly. "Don't apologize…" Taking the strap from her he lowers it again. "…This could be the start of something fun, Nanako…"

Blinking with innocent eyes up at the doctor, the brunette only utters in her naiveté. "What do you mean?"

Raising a brow, Kyoji stares at the younger woman a moment and then grins more as he reaches around behind her, and almost effortlessly unclasps the top. As it comes free, he squints deviously. "There…"

Jumping and covering her chest, Nanako suddenly whines out loud, closing her eyes tightly before she screams. "Doctor Kyoji! What are you doing!?"

Seeming nonplussed by her reaction, Kyoji only raises a brow. Then he smiles and chuckles alittle. "Why are you so nervous around me, Nanako?"

Blinking shyly, she only murmurs. "…It feels… different… I've been naked in front of you before, but…not like this!!"

Grinning slowly he reaches up a hand to brush her face. "Don't let it get to you…"

Whining loudly, Nanako lets her bottom lip quiver as she whines. "But…! …It's perverted…!"

Sighing softly, Kyoji raises a brow, then glances to the clock before smirking softly. "It would pass the time until dinner…"

Looking up at him with questioning and innocence, she only asks softly. "…Do you really want to…?"

"Yes, Nanako." He answers back softly, still looking down at her almost urgently.

Nibbling her bottom lip with a sigh, the brunette slowly lets her arms drop away from her chest, letting her large, E-cup breasts bounce into view.

Blinking slowly as he looks them over, Kyoji squints and smiles before moving his half-gloved hands down to cup them both, groping slowly. "…Hm, they really are… pretty nice."

Whimpering as her blush grows deeper, Nanako looks down shyly, her eyes squinted shut tightly. "Oh……..!"

Leaning down alittle lower, Kyoji nudges her head back and closes his eyes as he kisses along her neck, still groping her breasts. His thumb and forefinger take hold of her nipples and he begins pinching them softly.

Calling out in pleasure, the younger woman cringes almost shamefully as she tilts her head back, panting softly in her own rising passion. "Kyoji…! …o-oh Kyoji…."

The doctor only groans gently as he works quickly down over her upper chest, using one hand to push up her left breast he takes her nipple into his mouth, groaning deeply at the taste as his tongue swirls over the flesh.

"Kyoji!" Nanako squirms against the man, throwing her head back as her hips start moving in a sensual movement against his hip.

Shifting slightly, to help rub his leg more into Nanako's crotch, the blonde man clutches her right breast tighter as his teeth sink in lightly to the skin.

Calling out softly, the smaller girl shudders and cuddles against him. Her hands timidly move over his back as her hips move against his leg. "..Kyoji…! Oh… I'm getting so….wet…"

Kyoji says nothing as he suckles harder. Closing his eyes as he presses her tits together, taking in both nipples at once. He groans against her skin and sucks them deep into his mouth.

Nanako yells louder as her hips buck harshly against his leg, her body tingling as she whimpers. "Yes, Doctor…! Oh, it feels so good!"

Returning his leg up against her crotch, Kyoji bites down gently into Nanako's nipples, tugging at them with his teeth as his tongue flicks back and forth across them both and he groans again, almost in pain at his own arousal.

"Doctor Kyoji…! I… I want…s-something… but I don't know what…!" The younger woman coos, shuddering as her wetness finally seeps through his pants onto his skin.

Squinting deviously, Kyoji chuckles to his own mind as he lets one of his hands come away, and slide slowly down her body, up under her skirt. "You want me to touch you, Nanako?" Pressing firmly against her cunt he lets out a groaning growl. "…Here?"

"Ahhh! Yes!" She calls back, raising her pantied cunt against his fingers.

Grinning alittle more, Kyoji almost purrs feeling her wetness against his hand. He squints slowly and chuckles as he rubs his fingers firmly against her cunt, his eyes flick closed and his mouth wraps around her nipple again.

Panting as she wriggles and squirms, Nanako tilts her head back again as her legs spread for him and a shy hand slowly moves down, pushing her panties away from her sopping cunt, giving the blonde easy access to her hot insides.

Feeling this, Kyoji groans in appreciation as his index and middle finger slip shallowly into Nanako's virgin cunt. Feeling her tightness and wetness, he takes a sharp breath and grins alittle more. "You're such a sexual little creature, Nanako."

Wincing softly at the slight breaking, the young brunette turns almost starry eyes up to him. "K-…kyoji…."

Smiling to her in an actual gentle grin, Kyoji closes his eyes and leans down, kissing her deeply as he pulls his hand away, and starts to undo his pants.

Groaning against the kiss, Nanako only sighs contentedly, reaching up her arms to hold him against her.

Reaching down inside his boxers, Kyoji slowly pulls out his fully hardened cock, rubbing it gently against Nanako's slit as he lets his tongue slip deep into her throat, his other hand wraps around her back, holding her tightly.

Whimpering at the feel of his girth, Nanako's head quickly pulls away and it all but hides under his chin as she whines fearfully.

Smirking slowly, Kyoji chuckles a moment. "Don't worry so much, Nanako… I'm not nearly ready yet… unless.. you don't think you can go without much longer."

"..I… I don't know…" The large breasted woman whimpers naively, putting two shy fists to her mouth.

Smirking softly, Kyoji squints up at her and chuckles alittle. "…I want you to relax, Nanako…I'm going to get you ready…" Closing his eyes, he tilts his head, nudging hers aside to dig his teeth shallowly into Nanako's neck. Keeping his hand on his rod, the older man slowly begins rubbing up and down her virgin slit, already able to feel the extra warmth and tightness.

Whimpering, the young woman tilts her head back with a moan as she shivers and trembles nervously. "B-But Doctor Kyoji! It'll _hurt_!!!"

"Nanako…." Kyoji sighs and shakes his head slowly. "You're very resilient… you can survive any operation… not only that, but…" Brushing a hand across her cheek he smiles. "It'll only hurt for a little bit… and then? You won't be able to get enough."

Blinking once up at him, a slightly playful look comes to the brunette's face before she smashes a hand into his face and giggles shyly. "Pervert…!"

Moving with her hand a moment, Kyoji blinks and raises a hand to straighten his glasses before his green eyes narrow coldly at Nanako, his nostrils flaring slightly as he watches her.

Blinking again, more innocently this time, Nanako sighs and bows her head away shamefully before uttering. "Sorry, Doctor… I was only trying to lo—"

"Stop." He says simply and when Nanako flinches, Kyoji sighs. "….You're growing up, Nanako. There was a day when, if I looked at you like that, you'd all but start cringing in fear. Of course, you know I would never let anything happen to you… now… but you didn't know that then, did you?"

"…I knew… But I also knew that that didn't apply to harm caused to me by _you_… Or by people who you _told_ to do it…" She grumbles, tilting her head away.

Raising a slight brow, Kyoji smirks softly. "I guess I have a slightly masochistic side…"

"Ma-so…… Nani…?" Blinking in confusion, the woman raises a brow and blinks a few times.

Smirking softly, Kyoji chuckles. "In other words… I think pain can be a turn on."

Blinking again, Nanako's blush burns again before she pouts and tears enter her eyes. "…you…get turned…on…by…hurting me…?"

"Oh, come on… Nanako. It can be fun…" He smirks a bit and squints gently. "And I'd never let you become seriously injured."

Holding back her tears as her bottom lip quivers, the younger woman only whimpers.

Smirking still, Kyoji raises two fingers to grip Nanako's chin, tilting her head back his eyes squint dominantly as his lips come right up to hers. "…Oh, quit your whining…" Before his eyes flick closed and he kisses her deeply again.

Whining out loud, the woman blinks quickly before groaning in pleasure at the feel of his tongue against her lips, then her tongue. "mmmm…"

Shifting again, Kyoji's taller form puts a presence to make Nanako feel even smaller still against him as his arms wrap tightly around her body, his tongue stretching deep into her mouth as he groans gently at the taste of her lips.

Whimpering and groaning even louder, Nanako's hips buck gently against his, tingling at the feeling of his hardness bulging against her crotch.

Shivering once, Kyoji grins and growls sensually against the kiss, returning her motion, his cock slowly rides up further into her slit, rubbing back and forth over her hole to her clit.

Gasping at his erect member rubbing her wet insides, Nanako calls out, gripping him tightly. "O-Oh, Kyoji…!"

"It's breaking alittle, isn't it Nanako?" He murmurs and squints gently. "Is this what you want..?" A small grin comes to his face as he angles his eyes up toward her. Rubbing against her still, the doctor swallows softly and shivers. "I don't know how much longer I can let you tease me like this…"

Whimpering and arching, Nanako only cries out softly and grips him even tighter. "K-Kyoji…! I… I want it…!"

"Alright…." The older man murmurs gently before reaching down to grip his cock, and gently work it up into Nanako's virgin hole.

Cringing in pain, the brunette only sobs once as she hides her face into his shoulder, her tight insides seeping blood over his throbbing cock.

Rubbing up and down her back, smiling softly, Kyoji kisses up her neck as he slowly eases her down onto his girth. "It's okay… it's okay… Take it easy…"

Sniffling and not moving from her position, the younger woman says not a word as she trembles, trying her best not to cry. _..I'm…not a virgin anymore… Oh, Kyoji…_

Nibbling at the younger girl's earlobe, Kyoji groans deeply and closes his eyes as Nanako's blood runs down his cock, seeping onto his pants slightly as he starts to help her ride him. With her tight cunt wrapped around his cock, the doctor moans out loud and shivers slightly as he still grins, his mouth full of his nurse clone's ear.

"Kyoji!" Nanako calls out as she finally bursts into tears, now clinging to the doctor's body as she trembles, her body tightening and loosening around him. "Kyoji, it hurts so _much_!"

"You'll be fine, Nanako." Kyoji reassures her as he closes his eyes, keeping her close to him. He groans out loud again and begins to gently trail down her neck and chest.

Whining softly as she nods, Nanako slowly moves her hips with his motions, sighing as the pain slowly starts to fade. "…D-Doctor Kyoji…!"

"You feel _so_ good, Nanako." The doctor croons before letting his lips and tongue roll down her upper chest, until he finds the pert nipple of her left breast. Taking it into his mouth, Kyoji groans and nibbles gently.

Shivering and moaning softly, the younger woman tilts her head back as she starts pushing harder against him. "Doctor..! Oh doctor… It…it's starting to feel really _good_..!"

Closing his eyes, Kyoji says nothing, but focuses his ministrations on the young nurse's breasts, groping and sucking as he takes both nipples into his mouth, and presses his hips tight up against hers letting her ride him.

Calling out loud, Nanako's face flushes a bit more as she rocks her hips, quick and hard against her new lover. "K-Kyoji! Yes! _Yes, __please!_"

Kyoji groans out loud against the young brunette's nipples, nibbling just enough to mix in a slight pain with the pleasure as he begins thrusting back up against her, meeting each downward thrust onto his shaft.

"I'm gonna burst, doctor!!" She suddenly calls out as her muscles start contracting and loosening around his length. "Doctor! _Doctor!!_"

Pulling back a bit, Kyoji still gropes the younger girl tightly as he squints his eyes in slight restraint. "Yes.. do it for me, Nanako…"

Whining in pleasure, the young nurse shivers and calls out before her juices wash through her, spurting down Kyoji's shaft. "_DOCTO~R!!"_

Grunting out loud, Kyoji wraps his arms tight around Nanako, lifting her up and around, smirking as he lays her on her back against the bed, kneeling over her with his rod still buried deep into her body.

Yelling and moaning in pleasure, the brunette moves to her older lover's whim, lifting her legs slightly to accommodate him. "..Doctor Kyoji…that was…. Mmmmm…."

Smirking softly, Kyoji squints in a typical way, reaching down to grip the young girl's ankles, and push her legs up. "I'm only getting started with you, Nanako." Before he resumes thrusting, deep and hard into her body.

Calling out, Nanako's toes curl as her legs bend slightly. "Ahh! Kyoji! Doctor Kyoji!! Yes!" Shutting her eyes tightly, her back arches, making her breasts bounce up in his face.

Moaning deeply, Kyoji's hands cup around Nanako's ass as he pounds her, bouncing the young nurse off the bed as his cock twitches and pulses. "Mmm, Nanako…"

Screaming out, the brunette's hands reach up, digging into Kyoji's arms. "Kyoji, stop! I can't take it anymore!! It's too good!"

Slowing steadily, Kyoji smirks alittle and starts to slide out. "Turn over, Nanako."

Whining alittle as she wipes her forehead of sweat, Nanako whimpers as she does as she's told. "..But Doctor Kyoji! …I don't think I can take any more…."

Laying his hand on Nanako's ass, lifting her up into a kneeling position on all fours, Kyoji only smirks. "Don't worry, Nanako. Just relax. Let me finish. You'll need the rest."

Whimpering softly, she only nods, her cunt already tight in anticipation when Kyoji pushes deep inside her again, groaning for the tightness and the heated wetness.

"Doctor Kyoji..!" The brunette woman calls out, tilting her head back as she pushes back against the man. Her ass bounces against his pelvis as she whimpers and whines loudly.

Throwing his head back, Kyoji grunts and closes his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. "Oh! Nanako… _Yes!_" Pounding deep into her body he shivers in restraint, narrowing his eyes at her as he smiles slightly. "I'm going to give it to you, Nanako… deep inside…"

Whining once, the nurse can't help but yell in pain, calling out. "..I'm…going to burst again…!"

"Yes… cum with me, Nanako…!" The doctor all but demands, forcing himself deep inside her again as his cock jumps, groaning loudly as he bursts… shooting deep, filling her hole up with his seed as she clamps down tight, her juices exploding back around him.

Screaming out, the brunette trembles as she holds the man tightly within her, sobbing once before she murmurs. "…k-kyoji…"

"Mmm… nanako…" He all but whispers her name, squinting his eyes gently as he brushes back her hair with his hand. Leaning down to kiss her deeply, his eyes flick shut.

Moaning and whimpering softly, Nanako shivers once, her head turned awkwardly to be able to kiss him before her lips part from the doctor's and her head tilts to the side as she passes out.

Breathing heavily, Kyoji blinks. "Nanako?" frowning in vague worry, Kyoji slowly slides back, settling to his side, he wraps her in a sheet before pulling on his clothes again, lifting her under his arms before starting out of the door.

* * *

Eating her lunch slowly, Nanako sits solemnly, looking down into her food. _…I bet the doctor's mad at me because I can't cook for him right now… I hope I hurry up and get better._

"I really miss your fish and radishes." Kyoji admits regretfully. "Space food just… doesn't seem to cut it." Turning his eyes to look at Nanako, Kyoji squints, but with concern behind his stare. "How are you feeling, Nanako?"

"..Tired.. but I just need some more sleep, I'm sure…" She answers back, more than alittle unsure.

Watching her silently a moment, Kyoji states bluntly as he looks down to his food again. "I'm going to monitor you while you sleep, Nanako. I feel it's important for me to know everything that is going on with your body at this time." Looking up from under his brows, he smiles oddly. "Nothing too uncomfortable. After all, you do need your rest."

Frowning softly, the brunette just sighs. "…..it's not just a cold…is it?"

"I'm just curious." Kyoji states, side-stepping slightly as he goes back to eating.

Turning away from him, Nanako shakes her head. "..you're hiding something from me…"

"No, Nanako." The doctor lies, though with an amount of finality in his voice. "Just eat. It's vitamin enriched and will help your immune system."

Pushing the tray off of her lap, the brunette becomes stagnant, all but refusing to look at the doctor.

Watching Nanako a moment, Kyoji squints and sighs, gritting his teeth before he puts down his utensils. "….Your genes carry a mysterious illness. The same illness that your mother died of. ….I've been trying to …cure you, your entire life."

Biting her bottom lip, Nanako seems thoughtful before murmuring. "…..if you can't cure me…how long do I have with you…?"

"I _can_ cure you. As a matter of fact; I already have." Kyoji states confidently, though he seems to be convincing himself as well. _I just don't know how well it will work, or how long it will take…_

"…then why am I getting sicker…?" She asks, looking at him with fearful, tearing eyes.

Kyoji falls silent, looking down as he frowns lightly. "This is the ultimate test for you, Nanako. All your training, all the tests and operations… all of them.. have been to build you up to this point. ………….i don't know what more i can do…." He admits, looking down almost in shame as he closes his eyes, gritting his teeth.

Closing her eyes, Nanako sniffles before all but begging. "…please…get in to bed with me and hold me…"

Moving his own tray away, Kyoji moves silently without question to lay beside Nanako in the bed, laying behind he wraps one arm around her, holding to her securely.

Shifting into his arms, Nanako dips her head down silently a moment, only seconds passing before Kyoji can feel droplets of water splash against his hands. "…I…don't want to die yet… I don't think you're ready…for me to die yet…"

"You're not going to die, Nanako." Kyoji assures her alittle skeptically as he holds her close. "…I'm going to keep an eye on you… I'll make sure of it this time."

"..This time?" She asks, turning her head around slightly to look at him questioningly.

"……My father tried to cure your mother. I'm going to make sure it works on you, this time." Kyoji explains, holding the busty nurse close to him.

Turning back a moment, Nanako shivers before turning in his arms, straddling over him as she murmurs. "…if something happens to me…and I don't get better…I want to have been…close to you…as often as I could have been…"

Staring back into Nanako's eyes, Kyoji's own soften considerably more than the nurse has ever seen. Clutching her hand he slips his eyes closed, murmuring gently to her. "…I love you, Nanako…"

Her eyes filling with tears, the younger nurse only nods and utters in response. "…I love you too, Kyoji…" Before she bends down, kissing him sweetly. Letting her lips linger only a moment, she lifts her head and smiles sadly as she asks him lovingly. "…please…let me feel one with you again, kyoji…"

* * *

Lying in a bed in Dr. Kyoji's office, Nanako's eyes remain shut, an oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breath as she rests, shivering every once in awhile.

Watching a computer screen, just in front of Nanako, Kyoji squints but rubs his chin. _It's no longer spreading… but it's not getting any better either… Hm._ Looking past the screen to Nanako he studies her a moment. _No need to tell the others… yet. Though Satsuki is nosey enough…_

Whimpering once in her slumber, Nanako's eyes squint painfully before she shivers, then sighs, a few tears rolling down the sides of her face.

Watching her worriedly, Kyoji turns back to the screen and begins typing in a few things. _…Maybe… I can find where it started. I don't know exactly what good it will do, but.. eh, maybe an opportunity will present itself._

* * *

Pinning up a couple of X-rays of Nanako's torso onto a fixture on the wall, Kyoji turns to look at her still sleeping form before he goes back to the pictures. Rubbing his chin he squints a bit. _This isn't good… Damnit!_ Closing his eyes he takes down one of the X-rays and hangs his head. _….That's that, then… I have to tell everyone…._ Stepping away to an intercom on his desk, Kyoji presses a button. "This is Dr. Kyoji Ogami. Will the members of the Ogami Hospital please report to my office."

One by one, the five enter the office and the buxom, blue haired Satsuki grunts. "I was in the middle of something impo—" But she stops when she sees the ailing nurse in her bed and blinks, stepping back. "What the hell…?"

Frowning a bit, the old man beside her straightens his sunglasses. "You should know by now what this is, Satsuki." Looking up to Kyoji he utters a bit gravely. "How is she, Doctor?"

Frowning deeper, Kyoji hangs his head and shakes it slowly. "Not good… I took a couple of X-rays and I've done a few tests… her system looks the same as the previous." Trembling alittle, he holds his head to hide his tears and adds. "Everything I've done… for the last two decades……"

Lowering his own head, as they all seem to do, the old man utters. "How much time… does she have?"

"….Hours… to days… she won't make it out of this week…" Kyoji murmurs back sadly.

"…so she's really going to die…?" The young brunette man asks sadly, looking down at her from her bedside.

Sinking into his chair, Kyoji only nods. "If you want to stay until she wakes up….if she wakes up… you should all probably say what you have to say now, and just hope she hears you."

As the others crowd around the girl, Satsuki sighs and walks over to the doctor, seating herself on his desk. "So...what are you going to do once the love of your life is gone?" She asks in a mocking tone, though she can't hide the sadness in her voice.

Glancing up at Satsuki, Kyoji squints a moment before looking away back to Nanako. Sighing gently he utters. "….Exist. There's no hope for Nanako anymore. Even when her mother died… my father had her. ….I'm not so lucky."

"Hmm…" Becoming thoughtful, the purple haired woman asks simply. "Will you try to find someone else?"

Looking up at her oddly, Kyoji frowns a bit but turns thoughtful. _Then again… it might not be too late…_ "Hm. You know, something just occurred to me, Satsuki…"

Blinking slightly, Satsuki just frowns. "Why don't I like the sound of that.." Before she stops and states pointedly. "I didn't mean _me_, you know."

Standing quickly he scoffs. "No, of course not." Stated as Satsuki moves off of the desk still staring in an odd manner. The light catches Kyoji's glasses, making them flash. "In an advanced stage like this, Nanako's body is useless…—"

"That's a cruel way of putting the fact that she can't have sex anymore." The older woman scolds, frowning a bit deeper.

"I'm not talking about sex, Satsuki. However, it may not be too late to clone another Nanako." Kyoji still grins and crosses his arms.

"She isn't even dead yet, and you're already thinking of replacing her??" The brunette young man asks from Nanako's bedside, a surprised look on his face.

Squinting at him, Kyoji grunts back. "What part of 'dying' didn't you comprehend? If I wait _too_ long, then she'll be gone forever. But if I harvest a couple of eggs now, there's still a good chance of her surviving!" Moving past the desk he adds bluntly. "Satsuki, you can help me."

Frowning in confusion, her eyes suddenly grow wide before she waves out a hand. "_Hell_ no!"

Stopping abruptly, Kyoji slowly turns back, looking at her. "You want to help Nanako live on, don't you? You're the only one who can. Have a heart, Satsuki."

"I'm not going to help at the risk of loosing my body!" She retaliates. "She had a good long life if you add them all together…Find someone else!" She exclaims, wrapping her arms around her slim waist.

"She can't remember any of those lives. And there is no one else…" Crossing his arms again, Kyoji tilts his head slightly. "Come on, Satsuki. We can do this my way, or your way… but I would _really_ like to do it your way."

Squinting defiantly, she responds. "And what's your way exactly?"

His glasses flash again and a slow, sly grin starts to spread across Kyoji's sharp features. A grin that clearly reads, maybe some chloroform and an emergency operation.

Squinting her eyes, the violet eyed woman sighs before stepping up to him, uttering lowly. "..Do you _really_ want her to look anything like me? ...Besides…I'm not so pretty when you see me under my make-up…**which you ****never**** will**." She states the last a bit louder and more sternly.

"Oh, I'm sure that just has to do with age." Kyoji grins still as he watches her, but she only grunts and shakes her head.

"Hm. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to count on Nanako's DNA then." The doctor returns but then turns serious. "Still. Think that you're not just helping Nanako… but if we can find a way to trace that gene, we could find the cure to help anyone _else_ with this disease."

"Who ever said I was a humanitarian?" Satsuki returns bluntly. "Maybe this is a lost cause, Kyoji. Your family has been working on this for _how_ long? …I hate to say it, but—"

Putting his fist down against the table, Kyoji suddenly sneers as his eyes squint coldly. "If it were _your_ selfish ass on the bed, you'd want me to do everything I could! And you know something?? Nanako would have your clone if she could! What makes you too good to help someone who's _always_ done nothing but good!?"

Starting a moment, Satsuki stops and looks off, wrapping her arms around herself before uttering softly. "..okay…I'll think about it…" Turning back to him, she utters carefully. "..But if I were you? ..Just incase… I'd think about dating around…or calling a clergy to get here incase she wakes up."

"Just remember… we have a _very_ tight schedule." Kyoji utters back, letting his fist relax and settle against the table.

"Kyoji! I think _Na-na-ko _is awake!!" The old witch woman calls out before she pokes the girl, making her jump slightly with a whining 'Ouch'. She then calls out again. "Yes! She's _defiantly_ awake!!"

Blinking once, Kyoji turns quickly to stride to her bed. "Nanako.. How do you feel??" But she only shakes her head weakly.

"..I can't feel my toes…"

Taking her hand, Kyoji sighs but utters. "It's going to be alright, Nanako. We're all here for you now. We're all going to do whatever it takes to knock this out."

"I'm not ready to die yet…" She whines with a sniffle before adding sadly. "…I'd miss you if I died…"

"I'd miss you, too, Nanako. But try not to worry… everything is going to be taken care of." He assures her, not taking his eyes off of the girl for a second.

Frowning slightly, she only asks sweetly. "Promise..?"

"Promise."

Sighing tiredly, the brunette girl nods before closing her eyes. "…good… i love you…doctor kyoji.."

Bending down, Kyoji kisses her hand softly before uttering back. "I love you too, Nanako."

Letting out a ragged breath, Nanako's hand lets go of the older blonde's as her body grows still and lax against the bed as a resounding flat line echoes through the room.

Snapping his eyes up, Kyoji grits his teeth before letting Nanako's hand fall. Stepping around to the other side of the bed he hits a switch to power up the defibrillator before the old man cuts in.

"Kyoji, that ain't gonna work! You're better off prepping for surgery now!"

"I'm going to try at least!" The blonde man retaliates before pressing the two paddles to Nanako's body, making her jump and a small blip appear on the life-support before it falls again.

"Damnit, Kyoji!" Satsuki calls before biting her lip worriedly. "I'll do it, okay?? .._Only_ for Nanako's sake.."

"Don't give up yet!" The brunette man urges fearfully, looking to Kyoji expectantly.

Glancing around the room again, Kyoji squints before looking down at Nanako. "One more time… then we'll prep for surgery." He states finally before pressing the paddles to her again, similar jump, similar blip before it drops again…before blipping again.

Kyoji's heart skips a beat as well before he sighs and slacks with relief against the side of the bed, his eyes closed.

After a few minutes, Satsuki takes a bit of a startled step back from the doctor before he feels a tap on his shoulder and a sweet, worried voice. "Umm… Doctor Kyoji? Are you alright?"

Blinking once, Kyoji's eyes open and slowly raise up to the form of Nanako sitting up in bed. "That… depends… how do _you_ feel?"

Smiling sweetly, Nanako pulls back the covers and moves to sit on the side of the bed. "I feel better than ever! …You were finally able to keep your promise.." She utters, looking down thoughtfully.

Blinking again, Kyoji smirks and drops his head, his shoulders trembling a moment as his grip on the bed tightens.

As most of the others back away from the bed, Satsuki clears her voice and smiles slyly. "Well, congratulations, Nanako…on two counts."

Blinking and tilting her head, the brunette girl only asks. "Congratulations? …For what?"

"Well…" She starts, walking down the side of the bed, her fingers dancing over the sheets. "For still being alive, for one."

"And for two?"

"Didn't you hear? Oh, right. You were asleep…" The purple haired woman smiles, glancing at the doctor. "Something the good doctor said."

The smile on Kyoji's face suddenly disappears as he turns to glare almost maliciously at Satsuki who returns with an equally evil smile. Narrowing his eyes as Nanako asks.

"What's that, Satsuki?"

Before she can answer, Kyoji cuts in. "I only said _that_…" Quickly pushing back the sting from Satsuki's heel in the top of his foot he continues. "..if you pulled out of this… the first thing… that I would do… is get you to the Clergyman."

Snapping her fingers, Satsuki grunts and sighs. "You took all the fun out of it, damn you.."

Blinking back at Satsuki, Kyoji suddenly smirks again before standing straight, and shrugging before catching the squealing happy Nanako in his arms, raising his voice to speak over her as he returns. "…it's better that it comes from me anyway…"


End file.
